The conventional magnetic medical treatment member of this type, as shown in FIG. 10, has such a construction that a plurality of projections (4) are provided upon a flat magnetic press element (3) near the center thereof which is mounted on a sticking surface (2) of a circular sticking member (1). Although each projection presses and stimulates acupoints and meridians and simultaneously lines of magnetic force from the flat magnetic press element (3) penetrates inwardly through the skin to provide a magnetic medical treatment effect when this magnetic medical treatment member is stuck on the surface of the skin, the magnetic medical treatment member of such a construction has the disadvantage that there is not a sufficient medical treatment effect provided because the action of the lines of magnetic force is weak.
In order to make the reasons for this clear, the inventor of the present invention observed the state of lines of magnetic force in the conventional magnetic press element to find the following phenomena:
a. The lines of magnetic force tend to be concentrated onto projections on the flat magnetic press element. PA1 b. The lines of magnetic force tend to be concentrated along a periphery of the flat portion of the flat magnetic press element. PA1 c. The lines of magnetic force tend to be concentrated in the corner portions and convex or concave portions having a large curvature along the periphery of the flat magnetic press element.
The above described phenomena (a.about.c) can be deemed to be connected with the length of lines of magnetic force (magnetic resistance) and the density of spin on a surface of the flat magnetic press element and the like.
In the conventional magnetic medical treatment member as shown in said figure the degree of concentration of lines of magnetic force onto each said projection is low because each projection (4) is arranged on a surface of the flat magnetic press element (3) near the center of same and in addition, the lines of magnetic force (X) are dispersed toward the projections (4) and a peripheral portion of the flat magnetic press element (3), as shown in FIG. 11. Consequently, it can be supposed that a sufficient magnetic medical treatment effect can not be provided.
In addition, the flat magnetic press element is made of magnetic material which was obtained by compression molding of powdery materials such as ferrite and then sintering the resulting molded products, but such magnetic materials are rough to the touch and have an unattractive blackish external appearance to remarkably reduce their market value. Moreover, they are poor in a psychological medical treatment effect to which a great importance is attached in medical treatments because they are not good-looking.
An object of the present invention is to concentrate lines of magnetic force thereby to remarkably improve the magnetic medical treatment effect of a magnetic medical treatment member by devising the shape of a flat magnetic press element and the arrangement of projections, utilizing the special characteristics of the lines of magnetic force labeled paragraphs in the above described a to c.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic medical treatment member in which the market value and psychological medical treatment effect are improved by plating a surface of a flat magnetic press element with metal.